In collaboration with other institutions members of Cancer and Leukemia Group B, to conduct controlled clinical trials of cancer therapy in cancers of the respiratory, genitourinary and gastrointestinal tracts, breast and reproductive organs, and in luekemias and lymphomas with the aims of developing methods of prolonging life and ultimately curing these diseases at minimal patient risk. To these ends, chemotherapy, surgery and immunotherapy are being employed.